heroesofpixtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jarod
Jarod ( ジャロッド), is a warrior who became the Runners-up of Red's 1st LSW Tournament. He's considered a powerful warrior and protector in the world of Pixtopia. Appearance Jarod has short black hair, has black skin, gray eyes, well physique body, and is above average height. Jarod wears a light green shirt, wearing a black jacket, black pants, and gray shoes. He wears a blue and orange wristband on his left arm. Personality Jarod is shown to have a serious and focused mind during combat. He doesn't seem to get overconfident or arrogant about his abilities. Even when Jarod lost in his match against Zymon, he was shown to have good sportsmanship, willing to wait till the end of the tournament and be at the ceremony, paying his respect towards Zymon, who became champion. Jarod is shown to be very heroic and tenacious, as despite being aware of the dangers of face Evil Red, Jarod never backs down even if it means putting his life on the line. He also shows a good level of teamwork, being able to work alongside his fellow Pixtopian fighters with little problems. Biography Background Not much is known about Jarod's past. Wanting to test his abilities, when Red announces the 1st LSW Tournament, Jarod chooses to partake in it. Red's 1st LSW Tournament Saga Eventually, the announcement of the Red's first LSW Tournament spread across Pixtopia, which peaked Jarod's interested, where he decided to join and participate in order to challenge many fighters across Pixtopia and test his abilities. Jarod became one of the last 8 fighters to reach the quarter-finals. Jarod's first opponent was Leo. Jarod was able to outmaneuver Leo and eventually win the match. Jarod reaches the semi-finals, where he faces up against James. Both were evenly matched in power but James decided to get serious and rely on his multi-form technique in order to overwhelm Jarod. Although it seemed Jarod was about to lose, he showed more glimpses of his true power, taking down James and his clone, winning the semi-final match. In the finals, Jarod goes up against Zymon. Both Zymon and Jarod went at full power, trying to not give each other a chance to counter. Both managed to exhaust themselves, nearly ending in a draw. Eventually, Zymon managed to get a ring out and beat Jarod, becoming the victor. At the ceremony, Jarod is shown paying his respect towards Zymon, who was deemed as the champion of the tournament and celebrated. The ceremony gets interrupted when Red appears and challenges Zymon to a battle, with Jarod and the other fighters stay clear away from the ring, aware that the match shall become intense. When the battle ends up in a draw, Jarod heads out on his own, not to be seen for a long time. Heroes of Pixtopia Saga Jarod was shown in a flashback during the battle between Zymona and Red, where Red was explaining his reason for creating the LSW Tournament, hoping to battle the best fighters in Pixtopia. Red's 4th LSW Tournament Saga During the climax of Red's 4th LSW Tournament, Jarod returns alongside with the past champions and runner-ups of Red's previous tournaments. Fernando contacted Jarod if he's willing to aid him and the others to take down Evil Red, in case the worst-case scenario occurs, to which Jarod agrees in helping them. Knowing that Evil Red will destroy all of Pixtopia, Jarod faces up against Evil Red. Fighting alongside the other champions and runner-ups, they managed to hold on long enough in order for Fernando to get energy from the other heroes, in order to take down Evil Red. Although getting taken down by Evil Red, Fernando was able to defeat Evil Red, ending his destruction. They head out their separate ways, with Jarod heading out on his own to continue improving his skills, especially after knowing the power gap between him and Evil Red was more massive than he initially believed. His current whereabouts are unknown. Power Jarod is considered a very powerful warrior in Pixtopia. Jarod being able to participate in Red's tournament shows that his level of power was worthy to potentially challenge Red's abilities in battle. In his first battle, Jarod defeated Leo, showing his high level of maneuverability, speed, and quick thinking to win the match. In this second match, Jarod took down James despite being at a disadvantage from his multi-form technique. Although Jarod had to rely more on his true power in order to win the match again. In his final match, Jarod was capable of equally matching Zymon, who has an official power level of 620. For a brief moment, they both knocked each other out, with Zymon winning the match only due to ring out. It's unknown what Jarod has been doing since the tournament, however, he's likely continued his training since Fernando and the others never doubted his abilities in aiding them in facing Evil Red. Jarod was capable of giving Evil Red a hard time with the help of the other champions and runners-up, although Evil Red was holding back. Despite his training and help from the others, Jarod stood no chance against Evil Red during their battle and during their energy beam clash. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Jarod possesses immense physical strength. His strength continues to reach new heights as he continues training. * Superhuman Speed: Jarod can move/react as fast as the eye can see and has gotten even faster as he's continued to get stronger. * Superhuman Durability: Jarod is far more durable than that of normal human beings, but does have limits and can be damaged by other beings as strong as him. * Superhuman Senses: Jarod having enhanced vision, hearing, taste, touch, and smell, helps him during combat. * Superhuman Endurance: Thanks to his physiology and willpower, Jarod is capable of exerting himself even if fatigued from using techniques that cost a lot of his energy or even being severely injured. * Flight - 'The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ''ki. * 'Ki Blast - '''The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Full Power Ki Blast - '''A stronger variant of the basic Ki Blast. * '''Energy Wave - '''A ''ki blast wave. * 'Rapid Movement - '''Jarod moves with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * '''Power Up - '''a technique used to amplify one's ''ki. * '''Ki Sense - '''The ability to sense the energy of other beings. Battles '''Red's LSWT1 Saga * Jarod vs Leo (Won) * Jarod vs James (Won) * Jarod vs Zymon (Loss) Red's LSWT4 Saga * Jarod vs Evil Red (Loss)